Project Adrien
by Daphne Powell
Summary: Marinette makes it to Project Runway, a show where sixteen designers compete until one is left. This season of Project Runway, there's a twist. They'll be designing for male models, not just female models. Marinette is finding herself fall for a certain model, Adrien Agreste. (Project Runway AU) (No magic AU) (New York AU) (Adrienette)
1. CH1 Video Interviews

**Hey guys! Just a disclaimer, This is more just based off of Project Runway than actually exactly like it. Some stuff thats in the show, I might change here like days off, the times when they're talking to a camera, stuff like that. Okay, well, Enjoy!**

When I first told my parents I was going to try to get onto Project Runway, they freaked from excitment.They jumped in their seats like children saying encouraging things like "You're designs are sure to win!" and, "I know you'll do great!" Making me blush and studder.

When I told them I had already made the video interview, they repeated the whole process over again but with the added, "Show us the video!" Sending me to my aparment next door to retrieve my smartphone; the device used to film the video.

"M'kay, here it is!" I plopped down between my parents on the couch with a plop and clicked start on the video.

"Um, okay so I just start talking?" I watched embaressed as camera-me studdered nervously. I knew it got better but I couldn't help but cringe at the beginning.

"M-My name is Marinette Dupain-Chen and I am a self-taught designer. I'm twenty-one years old. I live here in New York City in a small aparment next to my parents. I work in a bakery with them that is actually right under my apartment, but I wish to start working in the fashion industry and I feel like Project Runway will give me that needed push to success.

"So I mostly do cutesy street wear," camera me showed an example; Some well tailered pair of short, pink overalls over a light grey shirt. "but I also enjoy doing other things such as kick-butt outfits made out of leather and types of cocktail dresses."

Camera-me held up a well made leather jumpsuit with little spikes and sharp shoulders in one hand and a pale pale blue frilly coctail dress with a purple bow in the other. Both complete opposites but each showing my own personality.

As the video disappeared and my camera screen reapeared my parents started clapping lightly. I took pride in their applause and gave them both a big bear hug. "I couldn't have done this without you guys. You have supported me the whole way. Thank you." I wispered sweetly in the bliss of the embrace.

That night I went home and sent the video in.

 **A month later**

I groaned and rolled out of bed at the sound of my alarm. I turned it off and lazzily wobbled to the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. I wasn't exactly a morning person.

After grabbing a cup of coffee, I sat down at the computer. I checked my emails and nearly fell out of my seat in amazment.

 _Dear Marinette Dupain-Chen,_

 _We are very impressed with your talent and have decided that you will be one of the sixteen designers competing. Please pack your belongings and head to Fashion Street where we will be meeting. I understand you already live in New York so I'm sure you know where that is._

 _Please pack cothes, toiletrees, and some little things such as your phone and a picture but PLEASE NO DESIGNING TOOLS_ _we will supply you with everything you need to design._

 _Meet us Friday next week at 5:00. See you then!_

Your's truly, Tim Gunn

A note from _the_ Timm Gunn! I was definatly awake now.

 **Next friday**

Butterflys were fluttering in my stomache as I rode the subway. Not because of bumps or the initial lurch of the subway whenever it stops or starts, but because I was going to be on _Project Runway!_ And I was headed there now! I was so excited that I had a stupid grin on my face permanitly, causing people to give me odd looks and scoot their children a little farther from me. But I didn't care, nothing could take my happiness away from me now!

I got off the subway at my stop and walked the short rest of the way to Fashion Street. There, I saw Hiedi, Tim, and two people around my age. Hiedi wore a tight black dress that had a v-neck and went to her mid-thighs and Tim wore a sharp black suit complete with a blue geometric tie. Suddenly I worried I'd underdressed in my pink jeggings, white shirt with a grey and pink floweral pattern and grey fitted jacket. All made my yours truly.

I nervously stood there as Hiedi gave a warm smile and Tim reached his hand out for me to shake. I shifted my luggage to my left hand and took his hand which gave mine a strong shake.

"Hello Marinette, so nice to meet you!" He said. I was almost too happy to reply back but somehow managed to.

"H-hi, very nice to see you too!" I pressed cheeks with Heidi, kissing air.

"I want to introduce you to Alya and Nino." She motioned to the two people that were about my age who wore matching, simple black cloths. The one who I assumed was Nino, waved at me, and the girl, Alya, had a camera in her hands so she just smiled.

"Alya is the head cameraman, And Nino is the sound director." She exclaimed, her smile never faultering.

"Nice to meet you." I said politly. Then I noticed someone else arrive. He had red hair with long bangs, a black jacket, jeans, and a suitcase in one hand. After him, everyone else started arriving one by one.

Nathaniel was the first one to arrive after me, he had a well-tailored and trendy style.

After him was a girl named Milan who had an almost crafty style.

Next was a girl named Rose who had a sweet, modest style.

Then a girl named Juleka who had a goth style.

There was a girl named Chloe who had an expensive and more luxerious style.

A girl named Maddie who had a like for patterns.

After her, a boy named Kim who had a pretty athletic, casual style

Next was a boy named Max who had an almost goofy style.

There was a girl named Sabrina. With her I couldn,'t quite tell what her style was; she's not going to last long.

Next, an older woman named Jasmine, who, like sabrina, didn't have much of a style.

Then came a girl named Alyx who had a punk like style.

After her came a girl named Lila who had a more cutesy style with an edge.

Next was a girl named Kagami who's style was a lot like mine. She'd probably be my biggest competition.

And another girl who'd be big competition was Zoey. She had a sexy, stylish kind of style with a bit of spunk and flair.

And finally, there was Ivan. He had a punk, goth style like Juleka's but not quite as detailed and with less personality and depth.

And that was all sixteen designers, all of the people I'd be competing with. It still didn't feel real to me. It just all seemed like a dream. A really good dream that I never wanted to be woken up from. But the 'dream' just got better from there.

 **Okay, so thats it for the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I tried to match each characters personality and clothes from the show to their style and of course I added some OC's**

 **Let me know what you think, and what I can do to improve my writing! I love reading each and everyone one of your comments just make sure to keep them clean and free of bad words please and thank you!**

 **yeah I'll get outa here now, bye!**


	2. CH2 THE FIRST CHALLENGE

It was after sunset by the time we finished mingling with each other. After that, Heidi and Tim took us all to a restaraunt where we mingled even more over some amazing food.

When I finally made it to my hotel, my feet hurt and I was exsausted. And we have'nt even started designing yet! I hurried to get PJ's on and I plopped down in the bed I'd claimed. Next to my bed was Rose's. I was glad I'd be sharing a room with her, she had a very sweet personality. Across from her was Lila, who I was, um, less happy with. Lila acted nice around the judges and cameras but anytime neither are around, she's snooty and rude. She make's my blood boil and I found myself hoping she'd go home soon. Right beside her was Maddie. She seemed nice but, really, I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her.

What's funny is it seemed like I talked to Alya and Nino the most out of everyone; and they were part of the crew! I just kind of clicked with them. They really are quite interesting.

Alya has wanted to be a camera-woman since middle school. She started out as both a blogger and a vlogger and one day, Project Runway offered her a job and she took it. Thats when she met Nino, who is now her boyfriend.

Nino, like Alya, had known what he'd wanted to do since middle school. He started DJing at friends parties and one day he posted a video of one of his original upbeat DJ songs and it went viral. And Project Runway offered him a job too. They both live here in New York, quite close to my apartment, so we're planning to get together sometime when this is all over.

I ponder over all of this the next day as I lie in bed gazing out the window. I woke up about half an hour early so it's not worth trying to go back to sleep. I gaze at my aparment building in the distance. That is why I chose the window bed; I can see home. It feels kind of weird sleeping in a hotel when my own familiar, comfortable bed was but I had to stay here nonetheless; that's part of the rules.

 **1 Hour later**

Hiedi had taken us to our new work room, told us to find our desks, and then face her and close our eyes. That last one seemed a bit odd but I did it anyway. "We have. a suprise for you, so don't peak!" Oh no. usualy suprises on this show mean an extra twist to the already challenging challenges, such as using uncoventional items.

While my eyes were shut, I could hear feet shuffling around. Not sure if I should take that as a good sign or not. "Okay designers, open your eyes!" She finally said a few minutes later.As everyone around me open their eyes around me and I heard gasps. When my eyes udjusted, I gasped too.

At the head of the room stood a smiling Hiedi and a smiling Tim. Okay, normal so far. Beside them were our sixteen models, normal. But there were eight female models and eight _male models._ Though on this show they only do womens wear, I had quite a bit of mens wear experience. I had an advantage with that, I'm sure a lot of people in the room aren't as experienced in that field.

As I scaned the faces of the models, My eyes rested on a certain model, whose eyes also seemed to be studying me up and down. Which made me a bit nervous but I stood my ground. He had stunning green eyes as bright as emeralds and golden blonde hair made from the sun itself.

I knew his name to be Adrien Agreste, son of the famous Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel Agreste was the one sponsering this season of project runway. I'd come across Adrien in magazines and such, but I always skipped to more interesting stuff. I wasn't one for following the lives of famous people, especialy eye-candy like Adrien. 'Guess I didn't realize he'd look absolutly georgeous in person.

All of this went through my head in a moment as I looked at him and he looked at me.

"So as you can see, there are guys here as well as girls" Hiedi stated, gesturing with a tanned arm toward the models. I finaly tore my eyes away from Adrien to look at Hiedi, who looked drab in contrast even though she was all done up with a sparkly dress and long eyelashes. "So, if you don't know how to design for men; you'd better learn quick." There were a few groans around the room.

Then Tim spoke up beside her, "Yes, but we'll take it easy on you today. No real challenge, just create something that's completely you; something that shows your personality. For this round no one will win," There were mixed mutters at that. I for one was horrified. "But no one going home either." He said that a bit louder, trying to top the chatters around the room. At this statement, everyone calmed down, including me.

"Today we'll pick names out of a bag and when I call your name, choose which model you want to design with. Then after today, only winners get to chose and the rest we'll get randomly asigned models." He pulled a velvet bag out from behind his back and reached in. When he pukled it back out, he had a peice of paper in his hand. He looked at it and read the name, "Alyx." _'Don't pick Adrien'_ I prayed. Thankfully she didn't. She chose a female dark haired model. The model walked over to Alyx, shook her hand, and casualy stood there.

"Okay, next we have Lila." Tim said when he pulled out another name. "Choose your model please"

"Why, thank you Tim!" She said super cheerily. Ugh, such an annoying brat. "I choose Adrien." No! Adrien and I locked eyes and as he strolled past me as if walking through a park, he smirked at me; like he was rubbing it in my face. That made my blood boil.

After that Tim called my name, figures. I sorted through the models and landed on a mocha skinned girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. I looked at her name tag and called out what I read, "Anita" At the sound of her name, she cheerily walked towards my desk wearing a pretty smile. We hugged and then stood silently side by side as everyone else chose their model.

 **Close to an hour later**

Everyone had chosen their models and sketched out a design. We were now ready for the craziness of Mood.

I chose some bright blue leather and some black material and got the heck out of there after paying with money Tim had given us. I stood by the entrance and watched everyone rush around this way and that with Alya or someone else of the camera crew chasing after them. I giggled at the unrealness of it all. We may only have twenty minutes to find the perfect fabric, and not everyone here knows Mood as well as I do, but running around seemed a bit extreme.

"Oh hi Swatch!" I leaned down to pet the fabric store's dog who'd come up to me. He was a small, black and white dog with short hair. As I contiued to scratch his neck, he licked my hand. "Nice to see you again!"

"Again?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Tim striding towards me. "Ah, that's right you live here in New York and probably visit here all the time." He leaned down to pet Swatch too.

"Yeah, Swatch and I have become buddies over the years." At that I ruffled the fur beetween his ears and smiled affectionatly.

 _Beep Beep_ _Beep_ "Welp, there goes the timer" He said, fumbling with his watch to turn the alarm off. "Okay designers, time is up! Take what ever fabrics you have and take them to the register please!"

 **Back in the workroom**

When we got back, we each found a card with our models measurements on them. I studied mine, trying to memorize them the best I could, but not spending a bunch of time on it. I then put it in a safe place and began working.

For the next hour or so, I spent time measuring, cutting, and draping fabric on the maniquin. By then I was hungry. I was too excited to eat breakfast this morning. I regretted not at least grabbing a bannana or something; now I'd be wasting precious time during lunch. Oh well, even if I'd eaten breakfast, I most likely still would have eaten lunch.

So I walked into the small kithen/dining area connected to the workroom and literaly gasped. They had all kinds of food, a microwave, a mini fridge, a sink dishes, the whole shabang! I didn't expect this much.

After pondering for a minute, I decided to have a microwaveable lasagna, a bottle of water, and a bag of Taki's. When I sat at the table, Maddie was there; I hadn't even noticed her as I got my food. "Hi Maddie!" I said as I sat across from her.

"Oh, hey!" she said looking up from her phone with lettuce in her mouth. She had a salad, gaterade, and apple. "How's you're look coming along?" She took a heaping bite of lettuce, crutons, and ranch.

"Pretty well, I've just finished cutting and I'm ready to start sewing." I said between bites.

"Cool, that's farther along than I am. I'm about half done with my cutting. All I did was nod, my mouth was stuffed full of woderful lasanga. It was'nt quite to a homade level but it was pretty good for a microwave meal.

"Nice getting away from the cameras, huh?" She said. Actually, I'd pretty much forgotten about them, I was so wrapped up in my work that everything else was nonexistent to me. I told this to Maddie.

"I'm jealous," she said matter-of-factly, "I haven't been so lucky. I can't stop thinking about them and it's making it hard for me to concentrate on my work." She looked pretty worried about it.

"Just try to pretened like you're at home or wherever it is you usualy design. That's what I do."

"Thanks, I'll try it. Good luck!" with that she waved and threw away her plastic bowl, fork, and apple core. She took her gaterade with her into the workroom.

And now I was alone. It was kind of nice getting away from everyone but I missed Maddie. She was really nice and I enjoyed her company and overall fun vibe. I was suddenly very glad she was my roomate.

 **A few hours later**

I was in the sewing room, no cameras in sight, And Lila and Chloè were arguing.

"Seriously Lila, don't go near him. He's my boyfriend!

"Oh really? 'Cuz last I checked he broke up with you two years ago. Besides, he's modeling for me and once he sees my talent, he'll forget all about you." She said right back. They were both sitting at sewing machines, side by side, as they went at it, arguing about Adrien. Any hope that he was actualy nice and not a playboy, quickly diminished when I realized he was Chloè's ex.

"Why you little monster!"

I had had just about enough when Maddie poked her head in telling us Tim was here and ready to mentor. I silently thanked her and lifted the foot of the sewing machine to snatch my fabric and headed out to the work room. I don't think I would've lasted another moment in there.

I made it to my desk, putting what I had of my garment on the maniquin for Tim to see. "Let's start with you, Lila. How's your look coming along?" And of course, Lila acted as if nothing had happen behind scenes.

After a while, Tim made it to me, Alya in tow with a large camera in hands. "Hello Marinette, how are you doing?"

"Actually quite well, thank you." I tried to ignore the camera which was only about a foot away.

"Well that's good to hear. So what have you gotten done so far?" He gave me a reasuring smile.

"Well, I wnat to do a little black dress with detailed straps. As you can see, I've got that finished." I gestured towards my dress on the maniquin.

"Wow, that's equisite!" The man exclaimed, lightly tracing the straps on the back. "It's made very well and in such little time! I'm very impressed Marinette."

"Thank you!" I really meant it too. This was Tim Gunn, my idol! Well, besides Gabriel Agreste but still. In the amaziness of it I almost forgot the jacket.

"Oh and as for the leather jaket-"

"There's a jaket too!?" I giggled, he sounded very suprised; in a good way though.

"Yes. I still have a long way to go with it though. I'm going to pipe it and add lots of details." I showed him a sketch of the jacket that showed what I meant and then held up my half-completed jaket for comparison.

"Ooh that is cool. I love the black and electric blue. The only advice I have for is to watch the time. This is a very ambitious idea but I'm not very worried. You got that dress done real quickly and it look amazing. I have faith in you, good bye! Make it work!" And with his catchphrase, he was on to the next person.

A little while later, before leaving the room, he reminded us that we had to go to the hotel at 11:00 tonight and in the morning we would have an hour to finish our looks, and another half hour for hair and makeup. Just normal stuff. Until, "And just so you know designers, your models won't be coming in for the normal fitting tonight."

 **The next morning**

I opened my eyes and saw Maddie and Rose hovering over me.

"Uh FINALY! We thought we were going have to go get Adrien to kiss you awake." Maddie said, trying to act serious, but failing as obvious giggles escaped. Rose was chuckling next to her as well. Lila just groaned in the background.

"What are you talking about?" Get Adrien to kiss me awake? My not-awake brain wasn't working properly.

"We couldn't get you awake! We tried everything! Even had Lila blow her flute in your ear. It took her a lot of convincing, thankfully it worked!" Maddie exclaimed as her limbs flailed around her as she gestured.

"Wait, no about Adrien." I sat up in the bed as I tried to wake myself up.

"Because you were like Sleeping Beauty and only a true loves kiss woke her up." Rose said, obviously into the whole romantic thing.

"Yeah, we saw you and Adrien making goo goo eyes at each other." Said Maddie. I heard Lila growl in the bathroom.

"We weren't- I don't even- Look Adrien's just some eye candy. He's just some playboy. Didn't you hear Chloè? She's his ex. And she's a brat!" I got up and walked to the big dresser we all shared. I opened my drawer, picked something out, and waited for Lila to get out of the bathroom.

"I for one know that you shouldn't judge a person by thier exes." At that I looked Maddie up and down. Purple-grey hair, lots of bright clothes with mixed patterns that no one but her could pull off. She didn't seem like the type of girl to have a rough past but maybe I was wrong.

Before I could ask her about it, Lila stepped out of the bathroom and I stepped in to get ready.

 **In the work room**

"Okay designers! You have one hour until runway time! Do a quick fitting with your models befor sending them to hair and makeup since you didn't get to last night. While they're there, you can do last minute touchups to your garments.Use the Lord and Taylor wall thoughtfully and make it work! Good bye everyone and I'll see you on the runway!"

So I did a quick fitting with Anita. I fit _perfectly_. I felt so relieved! She said it was quite comforable too. So I sent her to hair and makeup, told them to give her a sleek ponytail and a smoky eye and went back to the work room. I added some of the last detailing to the jacket and picked out some killer blue heels, a black hand bag, and a silver necklace that hung at the collar bone from the Lord and Taylor wall.

 **Runway time**

I sat in my chair in front of the runway, Maddie to my left and Rose to my right. Heidi walked down the runway killing a sexy jumpsuit and stoped halfway, facing us. "Hello designers!"

She got a half-hearted "Hello" from us.

"Is no one awake this morning!? Anyway lets meet our judges for tonights runway. First we have Nina Garcia." Nina waved. "Second we have Michael Kors"

"Hello everyone." He gave a warm smile.

"And for our guest judge, we have Daphne Powell!" A few cheers went up at that. Daphne Powell was a bestselling author.

"Hello everyone, it's an honor to be here." She gave us a little wave.

"And of course, the lovely Tim Gunn, your mentor. He will not be judging your looks but he does, however, have on Tim Gunn save meaning if at anytime we send someone home and he disagrees with our decision, he has the power to bring them back.

"Well as you all know, in fashion one day your in and the next day your out. Lets start the show." With that, the lights dimmed and Hiedi walked to her seat on the other side of the runway.

First to come out was Adrien, wearing Lila's look. I looked messy and didn't fit him properly, I could tell that much. But I was too busy looking into his eyes to pay much attention to the clothes. ' _You shouldn't judge a person by their exes.'_ I remember Maddi told me. Could he really be more than a play boy?

Three models later and my look came out. Anita strudded that catwalk like no one's buisness! And to make it even better, Nino picked a really sick song to go with my look! When Anita made it to the end, she took of the leather jaket and cradeled it in her arm to show the detail in the dress before walking back.

 **After the runway and waiting**

Now, as I stand on the runway in front of the judges with everyone beside me, the butterflies came. I knew no one would be going home; or winning for that matter, but this part was still nerve-wrecking.

"Hello designers, no one's is going home and no one is winning so we are just going to talk to you today." After that, Hiedi and the judges talked to everyone but my nerves were taking over so much now that I didn't catch much of what anyone was saying until they got to me.

"Marinette, your look is stunning! All the detail the bright of the blue against the black, the fit. I just want to take it off of Anita and wear it myself!" I let out a clearly relieved, airy giggle.

"Thank you." I squeaked.

"I have to agree," Nina started. I kew that there was going to be a 'but.." though. "However I feel like the details were a bit rushed on the jacket." And there it was. I nodded in aggrement. It made sense since the detailing was done at the last minute. "But I still think you did a wonderful job, you should be proud." She gave me a reasurring smile and then Michael started.

"It is made well for your talent and I think you nailed it. And most importantly it shows your personality which was the point of todays challenge so well done."

"Thank you" I said, not knowing how else to reply at such positive comments.

"I agree with all the judges, especialy Hiedi. I would absolutly _love_ to wear your look, marinette." Daphne said

"Yeah, I could see you in that Daphne it would look good on you. You know what? Anita can you take the jacket off please? Thank you. Now, Daphne try it on." Hiedi ordered.

" O-okay." She carfully slipped it on and it fit her perfectly, as if it were made for her. "Oh wow." She said as she examined it.

"Okay, it's settled after today, Daphne is going to own your look Marinette." Hiedi stated, like it wasn't anything out of the orinary.

"What!?" We both said at the same time.

"W-wow. I'm honored!" I said.

"Well don't be, I'm the one who's gaining an awesome outfit!" Daphne exclaimed, giggling. And then the judges went on to the next person.

 **That afternoon**

For the rest of the day, Lila, Maddie, Rose and I argued, watched TV, ate, and slept. Even Lila couldn't ruin my mood; I was giddy from the events that happened earlier! My favorite author now owns a look made by _me_!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Whew that was one long chapter! Anywho, did you see what I did with the guest judge? That's me! lol. So apparently Marinette is a fan of mine and I now onn a look made by her!**

 **As for Maddie, she's one of my drawing OC's and it's awesome being able to add her to a story! As for her background, I want to do something but I'm not sure what just yet. Let me know if you have any ideas in the comments!**

 **As you can probably tell, I'm doing the samething here as in the show where Maranette has mixed feelings but an act of kindess makes her fall in love with him? The 'act of kindness will happen withing the next three chapters.**

 **Sorry the ends a bit rushed, I would have included more of the runway, judging, and afternoon but the chapter is getting pretty long so...yeah. And I've been writing all day and I'm getting cramps. So yeah, thanks for reading, see you next update!**


	3. CH3 A NICE CHEST

The next morning, I woke up before the other two, suprisingly. It had been hard for me to sleep, I was still super happy from yesterdays events and excited to show the judges what other tricks I've got up my designer sleeve. My outfit from yesterday was only a taste of what I could do.

With the extra time in my hands; It was still four o'clock and we didn't have to go to the workroom until six; I decided to call my parents to check up on them. They always had to wake up early to bake before they open the bakery so I knew they'd be awake.

As soon as my mom picked up the phone, she squeled so loud that I was worried it would wake my roomates but a quick glance towards the beds told me they were sound asleep. I went into the bathroom just in case.

"Hi Mama! How are things at the bakery?" I asked to make small talk.

"Oh great, great. I'm making macaroons right now and Papa is unloading flour from the delivery truck. But enough about us. How is Project Runway?! The first episode doesn't air until next week. What kind of garment did you make? What was the challenge? How was it meeting Tim Gunn?" She said the second half lightning fast in excitment, she sounded a bit like a kid describing his favorite scene from an action movie.

I chuckled at her enthusiasum. " Mom, slow down!"

"Sorry, tell me all about. Frome the begining to the end." So I did. She was even happier than I thought she'd be when she heard that Daphne actually now owns my look. She fangirled over and over and brought my Papa to the phone so that then I could tell _him_ all about it.

When we finally hung up, I only had half an hour until we needed to be at the workroom. I quickly ate breakfast and got dressed, trying to ignore Maddie and Lila fighting over the bathroom while Rose tried to help them make peace. Later, I pulled the blonde away from the other two and whispered in her ear.

"There's no sense in trying to get those two to get along, they're both too strong willed." But she politly opposed, saying that she would at least try. Rose is too sweet for her own good.

Later on, we recieved our challenge, make an outfit based on a certain time period. I chose the civil war era. I just loved all the detailing and layers that the formal rich people wore back then. I was planning on doing a garment inspired by the green dress Scarlett O'hara wore in the movie " _Gone with the Wind."_ After getting tons of fabric and lace from Mood, luckily they gave us a pretty big budget, I got right to work.

The top of the dress, or the bodice, would be solid green fabric covered in white lace including the two-inch straps that hold it on her shoulders. The bottom would be a green, white, and blue floral print skirt with the layer covering the butt and top of the skirt being solid green. I was quite excited for the final product.

Around six o'clock, Tim came in for the critique. When he reached me, he smiled and said, "Hello Marinette, after yesterday I'm anticipating what you are doing today. Now, what time period did you choose?"

"The Civil War era." After that I told him all about what I was planning on doing, working on handsewing buttons in the back of the dress as we talked. The only advice he gave me was to watch the clock, this was a very ambitious project for the time we had, and to make it work. Then he left to help the next person. I sighed in relief, he'd seemed really pleased with my work so far and I was too. I was, however, worried about the time frame. This was a one day challenge.

When the models arrived for the fitting about an hour after Tim left, I finally took the time to look around to see how the others were doing. Rose was doing a reinisance jipsy dress on her model, Lila chose to do something futuristic, Chloè played it safe and did something modern, Then my eyes landed on Maddie's outfit.

Maddie chose the 1970's, fitting for her quirky style. And she got Adrien for her model. I couldn't stop staring. She had him in a white v-neck shirt whith the neckline dipping very low to show a very fit, tan chest. He was strong and muscly without being too buff or awkward. His skin looked baby smooth and healthy. I almost found myself wishing I could touch it but I shook away the thought. The pants kind of ruined his nice chest though. They were high waisted and colorful and very '70's, but Maddie is the only one to actually make them look stylish and I looked foward to seeing her look go down the runway all completed.

I was still staring at his chest when he looked in my direction. I could feel a blush crawl onto my cheeks and ears, dominating in a red glow. I quikly turned back to my work. couldn't act like this, I couldn't let a silly crush ruin my chance to win Project Runway and $750,000. In fact, I shouldn't even have a crush on a model, possibly-playboy.

I blushed again when I realized Alya, grinning at me, had her camera pointing towards me. She'd filmed the little staring contest between me and Adrien's chest. My heart flipped at knowing the whole world would see that and I had a feeling that the blush that had crept onto my cheeks would be there a while.

After the fitting, luckily what I'd gotten done so far fit Samara perfectly, I stopped working to get a snack. In the kitchen I found Maddie and Rose chatting casually on the couch, each with a bag of chips and a drink. I was glad to see them. Despite Maddie's teasing and Rose's sappy romance intrests, they might very well be two of the best friends I had ever had. Not that they have much competition; all through my school years I'd focused on fashion more than anything, including my social life.

Pushing my slightly depressing thoughts away, I grabbed a bananna and soda before sitting down beside Maddie on the sofa. The couch jumped under the three of us a little bit from my enthusiastic plop.

"Oh, hi Marinette! We were just talking about you." Rose said from the other side of the couch. This struck me as a suprise. Sure we were roomates and we have formed a little alliance but why were they talking about little old me?

"Really? What about?" I asked casually. I tried to hide the uneasyness that I was feeling. Were they talking badly about me? That seemed unlikely, I know, but my mind does like to over-exaggerate and have mini panic attacks.

"Just about how amazing yesterdays events were and how we like the dress your designing now. Oh, I almost forgot. We were also going on and on about how you just _love_ Adrien's chest!" Maddie said, giving me a devilish smirk at the last part. I blushed a crimson red for the third time. "Wow, his chest must really be nice chest if you blush like that!" She cooed. Well, I guess Alya wasn't the only one to notice.

"Oh, stop torturing the poor girl." Rose said, though giggling all the while.

"I-I wasn't _that_ bad w-was I?"

"Yes!" Both of the girls yelled simutaniously. Then the two of them burst into a laughing fit. I had to look around to make sure no cameras were around, biting by lip. This was just too embarassing. Luckly though, none were in the room. They were probably all in the sewing and work rooms. Sighing with relief, I waited patiently for my two companions to stop laughing.

"Sorry Marinette, you're just too fun to tease" Maddie said between giggles. Then she patted my shoulder, as if to make up for the teasing.

"You know, I heard that Adrien blushed after catching you staring. And that after that, he caught a few glances at _you!"_ Rose said. Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I saw it! While I was doing the fitting and tailoring on the pants, he kept looking at you with his eyes practicaly shaped like hearts." This made me frown.

"But, was he, like, checking me out?" I asked. I suddenly felt self-concious in my spagetti strapped, short, fitted pink dress. If he really was a playboy like I thought, he'd take advantage of my revealing dress, checking out my body's curves rather than looking at me lovingly.

"Well, to be honost, I was paying more attention to the pants then where his eyes were set specificaly but it didn't seem like he was, well, you know, being a playboy. He was more like a schoolboy with a crush. I still say you shouldn't judge him from dating Chloè." Maddie said.

I just shrugged and ate my bananna in silence. A few minutes later, the two girls left to get back to work. Though my outward appearence might look calm and peacful and very well put together, but on the inside I was fluttering and jumping with hope.

 **So yeah** **that was short compared to the last chapter. I have a feeling that the chapters will have quite a variation in length. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took a while to get uploaded, I have been working on Forbidden: A Mermaid AU. I know I shouldn't be writing two fanfics at once but oh well!**

 **Just FYI, I don't have an updating schedual, as you can probably tell. I kind of go in spurts, one day I'd write five new chapters and then I'm unactive for a month.**

 **Welp, by now! Happy reading!** **I hope you guys all have a good spring break!**


	4. CH4 TALKATIVE SAMARA

The next day, I woke up on time for once. Not early, not late, but right when the alarm started blaring. Lila and I were the only ones still in bed; I'd learned that Rose and Maddie were both early risers. Lucky them.

Skipping breakfast, I rushed out of bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and I got dressed. I wore a short, flowy dress with butterfly sleeves and a v-neck neckline. The dress was solid light grey with silver rhinestones on the top half and a baby pink belt. To finish the look, I wore white high heeled sandals, and pink eiffel tower earings that peeked out from behind my hair. I wanted to get dressed up since all we had today was the judging for the most part.

Half an hour later, I was in the empty sewing room finishing the hem line on the bottom of the skirt when Tim called out that our models were here. I peeked out of the sewing room to annouunce where I was to Samara, my model and she came over, red hair flowing behind her as she strudded her expert walk.

"Once I'm done with this hem, We'll do a final fitting before hair and make-up. Until then you can just hang out okay?" I said while sewing once she came in.

"Sounds good. So what made you decide to do a civil war era?" Samara was talkative and while that may bother some designers, I was sincerly glad for the company. I was usually alone while designing at home but here I can chat with my model, exchange jokes with Maddie, and gossip with Rose. It may not be the best for my concentration but It was really fun being with people I had common intrests with. At school I never really got along with the other kids.

As I chatted with Samara and sewed, Maddie came in with Adrien in tow. Adrien was completly shirtless and only in Maddie's 70's pants. I unconciously stopped sewing to stare at him while Samara blabbered on about how she loved ' _Gone with the Wind'_.

"Oh, hi Mari! Aparrently Adrien's muscles are much bigger than what I thought I'd measured so I have to fix the shirt." Maddie anpinced, waving at me. This drew Adrien's attention towards me. He smiled and held out a hand to me to shake. I took it, fighting off my blush, and he gave me a hearty shake.

"So _this_ must be the Marinette that Maddie keeps telling me about. Nice to meet you!" He said. My heart literaly froze. She _told_ him about me! How much though? Apparently my thoughts showed on my face because Adrien chuckled.

"Don't worry, nothing bad or private, I assure you." He held up three fingers. He certanly didn't act or talk like a playboy, and he seemed polite enough. Plus, despite my short dress and somewhat low neckline, his striking green eyes never left my face. Was Maddie right? Had I jumped to conclutiouns just because of Chloè?

"Well, th-that is a belief. I mean that is a relief!" Oh, crap, I'm stammering and not even talking right! For Pete's sake I'm a grown twenty-one year old, not a silly school girl!

He chuckled again, such a musical sound, and walked over to Maddie who was sewing at a desk beside me and obviously trying to hide a grin.

Trying to forget what just happened and the shirtless Adrien in the room, I continued sewing as Samara stared at me with her mouth partly agape.

"You have a crush on him don't you!?" She said. I could tell she meant it to be a whisper but I just knew Adrien and Maddie heard her. They were, after all, right beside us.

Maddie looked over at my model and me with an amused expression and Adrien with a suprised one.

"Oops." Samara shyly whispered. I frowned at her but quickly softened my expression when I saw how sorry she looked. It wasn't her fault after all. Well, it was, but she didn't mean to. Maybe the is still hope to make it seem like she didn't mean him...

"Ah, yes Samara, I-I do have a small crush on Jack Frost from " _Rise of the Gardians"._ You caught me!" I said it a bit high pitched but by Adrien's suddenly bored expression, he believe it. Of course, Maddie didn't; she was pretending to cough but she was actually hiding snickers.

"Well, it was pretty easy to figure out!" Samara said. I could tell she was grateful that I'd thought of that.

"Oh, darn, was I really that bad!"

"Don't worry, I get it it. He is pretty hot." She winked, signaling that she was actally saying Adrien was hot, not Jack Frost. Luckily Adrien hadn't caught on. Meanwhile, Maddie could barly cover up her laughs with coughing; she knew where Samara was getting.

"Well, I finished, cough, fixing the, cough, shirt. I'll see you, cough, later Marinette!" Maddie exclaimed, disguising her laughs. She walked out of the room with Adrien following but when he reached the door he winked at me before leaving. I let out a sqeak. He winked! Did it mean something? Could he actually know what Samara meant, that we weren't talking about Jack Frost! I tried to shake my brain's riciculous thoughts and got back to work. Samara was silent for once as I sewed.

 **This was short but at least it was updated quickly! Less than 24 hours I think. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

 **Okay, so I want you to take a moment to envision Marinette's outfit. Wouldn't she just look adorable in that grey dress!**

 **So just so you know, I do take suggestions/requests. I may not always use yours but it might at least give me inspiration. One thing I would definatly like help with is designing challenges. I only have two made up but they are for major plot point and I can't use them until later. So leave your thoughts in the comments!**

 **Bye, happy spring break, happy writing/reading!**


End file.
